


De-stressing 101

by lena_sannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stressed Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: ' "Please Channie?" Hyunjin was so ready to get on his knees for this man it was ridiculous." '_______Hyunjin gives Chan head in his studio
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 64





	De-stressing 101

**Author's Note:**

> damn posted two things on the same day  
> new year new me i guessss

"Channie~" the tall boy whined. "C'mon, please?" He pouted cutely, leaning against the doorway, trying his best but still failing miserably to convince the older to come back home already. It was late and he was overworking himself again. He voiced this with another whine. "Give me a few more minutes I'll be done in a bit," Chan said absentmindedly, his automatic response every time one of them tried to get him home. "Look at you, you're so stressed," Hyunjin sighed and pushed off the doorway to come further into the room. The door closes with a soft click behind him. "What are we supposed to do when you burn yourself out, hmm?"

The tall boy stands behind the older who's leaned forward in his seat trying to see the screens in front of him clearly, his vision getting a bit blurry from tiredness. Delicate fingers card through the leader's hair, Hyunjin hums softly when he sees him visibly relax, even if it's just a bit. They stay like that for a few minutes, it's quiet except for what Chan was working on. Hyunjin's eyes trail down the older's body, "You really need to relax Channie, at least come get some sleep." He doesn't get a response. "Just for couple hours, then we'll be back in a few, it's really late," his voice has gotten quieter, trying to coax the older into pausing from his work. Still no response.

Hyunjin lets out a deep exhale and then purses his lips. His hands slowly leave the older's hair and he makes a small sound of protest at the loss of contact but then a loud whine of the taller's name when his chair is suddenly being pulled back, away from his desk. "Just let me finish this last thing-" "Nooo," Hyunjin interjected and walk around to stand in front of the older. His arms crossed and a determined look on his face. "You're stressed, you need sleep."

"Sleep is going to make me more stressed, all the time I could be working-" Chan starts to ramble, rubbing at his face and then trying to take out the tangles from his hair. "Then let me help you," Hyunjin hums, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He can see the gears slowly turning in Chan's eyes, his eyebrows furrow. "Help me what?" "De-stress," he says simply then uncrosses his hands and leans forward ever so slightly. He clicks his tongue before continuing. "Let me suck you off." Chan blinked, once, twice before his words actually got through to his brain. "Hyunjin you don't have to-"

"Mmm, I want to," he smirks and lets his gaze run over the older's face. "Please Channie?" Hyunjin was so ready to get on his knees for this man it was ridiculous. Chan inhales sharply before nodding, "Yeah, okay." Hyunjin smiles and moves forward to get on his knees with his hands resting on Chan's thighs. Hands skirting along the waistband of the older's pants, before beginning to undo the button. Chan lifts his hips and helps Hyunjin a bit, he was starting to feel hot in the otherwise cold studio. "Here hold this," Hyunjin mumbles and pushes Chan's shirt higher up his stomach. The muscles in his stomach flex and Hyunjin bites his tongue. He leans into him to leave open-mouthed kisses along the area, biting a little harder as he gets lower and lower, tugging down his boxers.

He hides his smirk when Chan whines at the cool air hitting his skin. Hyunjin takes the older in his hand, stroking him slowly while moving his head down to suck a mark into his thigh. He bites into the bruise earning him a yelp and he quickly apologizes, not entirely genuine. He continues to make marks and leave kisses along the inside of his thighs, Chan's breath picking up, fully hard now. Hyunjin has to stop himself from moaning, he shifts slightly and then realizes maybe he shouldn't have worn such tight pants, his own erection straining against the material. He tries to ignore it as he leans forward and licks a fat stripe from base to tip. He can hear Chan's breath hitch and he smiles to himself repeating the action, trying to get him as wet as possible with the lack of lube. It's messy, Chan letting out a deep moan when Hyunjin spits directly onto the head of his cock.

He circles his tongue on the tip, noticing how the older's hips jerk when he digs into the slit. His hand moves up and down his length in a steady rhythm, his grip is tight and slow and Chan thinks he's slowly losing what's left of his sanity. He accidentally bucks into his mouth when Hyunjin looks up at him, twirling his tongue on the head in the most obscene way. The taller hums and takes more of him into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and Chan almost chokes on his spit when Hyunjin takes him all the way, nose pressed to his pelvis. "Hyunjin-" he gasps and bucks his hips, a wet noise coming from the taller's mouth and he pulls off. Chan is quick to apologize but Hyunjin brushes it off, he coughs a bit and chuckles. "You're gonna make me choke," he teased and the words went straight to his cock, Chan's head swimming. Hyunjin smiles before pressing his lips to the head, dragging down and looking up through his lashes. Chan's eyes close and he leans his head back, _"Fuck."_

Hyunjin goes down again, breathing through his nose and flattening his tongue. His eyes flutter closed and he rocks slightly in his seat causing friction against his own cock. Chan's eyes fly open when he feels Hyunjin's throat constrict and lets out another string of curses. Hyunjin repeats the action again, swallowing around the length in his mouth. He pulls off and replaces his mouth with his hand, pumping up and down at the same pace as before. He presses a hand to the front of his pants, biting his bottom lip. He begins to trail his tongue along the length while his hands fumble to undo his own pants. He pulls his boxers down enough that he can free his cock and uses some of the precum and spit on Chan's length to make the slide easier on his own. Chan groans, who would have thought sweet Hyunjin could be so dirty. The taller moans and leaves kitten licks on the head of Chan's cock, barely enough pressure, and he looks up at him again. Hyunjin can feel himself close to cumming when Chan curses and there's a hand cupping his jaw. "God, suck me off properly," irritation clear in the older's voice and maybe Hyunjin got a rise out of it. He just smiles up innocently at him and continues, dips his tongue into his slit, and jerks himself off a little faster.

He moans when Chan presses his thumb to his tongue and closes his mouth around it, sucking on the digit with half-lidded eyes. He takes his thumb out of his mouth, dragging across his bottom lip and gripping his chin making it wet with his spit. Wordlessly, Hyunjin slackens his jaw and sticks his tongue out. Chan tugs him closer and the taller moans around his length as he pushes his hips forward. Figuring he should stop teasing the older, Hyunjin bobs his head, swallowing each time he reaches the base. He can tell Chan's close when his hand reaches up to tug on his hair and give shallow thrusts.

Hyujin moans loud and his free hand shakes, he rolls his hips into his fist chasing his own release. The vibrations along Chan's length from the younger's moans were enough to push him over the edge. He pushes his head down and holds him there, Hyunjin feels him cum down his throat. His eyes roll back and his hips stutter as he reaches his own orgasm and cums all over his hand. Chan lets him go and he breaths in harshly, then coughs, spit and cum threatening to spill down his chin. His tongue darts out to swipe across to clean the mess. The image was now burnt into Chan's memory, his jaw clenches. They sit there in silence trying to catch their breaths until Hyunjin speaks up, voice sounding a bit strained. "Round two if you come back to the dorm with me." He smirks and Chan laughs tiredly, he definitely didn't have the energy for that but he complies, helping the younger clean up and getting ready to head back.


End file.
